totaldramainsanityfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonathon
In Total Drama Island: Insanity, Jonathon is one of the contestants. He arrives third on the island. He is on the team, the Screaming Gophers. In the theme song, Jonathon is seen sitting at a table with Adam. Adam is seen giving him a noogie, and the two fall out of their seats. His appearance is a tall stature, tan skin, curly, black hair, and brown eyes. He wears a blue t-shirt with a vertical stripe going down it, and brown shorts. In the group photo, he is in a headlock by Adam, and is looking annoyed. However, he smirks at the camera. Biography So far, Jonathon seems to be a sarcastic, grumpy individual. However, he seems to have a playful side, seeing as he has used a sing-song tone of voice against Chris, and seems at least somewhat tolerant with his fellow contestants. I Don't Wanna be Famous part 1 When Jonathon arrived, he immediately called Chris out on the lie of them staying at a five star resort. He seems just mainly tolerant with the rest of the group, albeit making small remarks towards the ones he interacted with. When Adam appears, Jonathon is pretty much picked to be part of Adam's "trio", but that might just be a joke. Jonathon pretty much spends the rest of the episode complaining about wanting to go home. I Don't Wanna be Famous part 2 In episode two, Jonathon stays quiet until he is told to jump off of the cliff. He reveals that he is afraid of heights and water, and says he'll rather take the chicken hat. However, even though Jonathon chickened out, Chris pushed him off of the cliff. In the water, Leon makes fun of Jonathon's weakness, which Jonathon replies to with a snide shut up. He speaks again when Eric jumps, splashing him, not enjoying the splash at all. During the hot tub building challenge, a lot of the members on Gophers were angry at Adam and Jonathon for not scoring a point for their team. Haley, however, took up for Jonathon, calling him Johnny. Jonathon then makes a wise crack about Brian being called a fire chicken. When Courtney takes charge of her team, Jonathon defiantly asks who died and made her boss. When she teasingly threatens him and Adam, Jonathon pales, along with Adam. Several times during the episode, Jonathon and Adam worked as a duo (both referencing I Believe We Can Fly), and later brainstorming on how to get the water bubbling in the hot tub. When Alex sides with Jonathon on the matter, Jonathon begins to think good thoughts of Alex. At the end of the challenge, at the Mess Hall, when the teams were deciding who to get rid of, Jonathon slunk in his seat and asked if anyone wanted seconds. Like last time, Haley took up for him. Jonathon (along with Matt, Haley, and Adam) is chosen to help Eric eliminate Brian. The plan succeeds and Brian goes home, while Jonathon receives the last marshmallow. However, it is unknown if the alliance is still going on. Jonathon, while voting, seemed secure with alligning temporarily with Adam, Eric, Haley, and Matt; not caring if Brian was going to be eliminated. The last time Jonathon is seen in the episode is with the rest of his team, walking past a celebrating Killer Bass team. Wanted: Awake or Asleep Jonathon is first seen during the race, walking at a leisurely pace. Krystal zooms past him, knocking him over, which he sarcastically thanks her for. He then states in the confessional that he hates running. Jonathon finishes the race, and not much else is heard from him until the awake-a-thon. He is seen sitting with Kim and Sarah, once again signifying a friendship with them. He breaks the fourth wall, saying that this is a filler challenge, of sorts. He is later seen talking with Nourhan, making his usual sarcastic remarks. Soon afterwards, he falls asleep. At the end of the challenge, Jonathon states that he already knew Haley liked Leon, in his usual know-it-all manner. Eric pushes him off of his bed, because of that. Jonathon was then volunteered to go with Courtney and Salma on a snack run, Courtney calling him expendable. Jonathon once again breaks the fourth wall once inside the Mess Hall, this time about filler plots. Once in the kitchen, Jonathon finds both Salma and Courtney's ideas asinine. Courtney pushes Jonathon into Chef while Salma gets the snacks. The two girls successfully run out, but Jonathon is left behind. It is implied that no one ever came back to get him, since Courtney and Salma shared their snacks with both teams, giving no reason to return to the Mess Hall. Friendships, Relationships, and Conflicts Chris- ''When Jonathon arrived, he called him a liar, and continued to bring it up that him being a liar was an understatement. This annoyed Chris. In episode two, Chris threw Jonathon off of the cliff. ''Krystal- ''When Krystal and Steven were talking about Krystal's hair being transparent or not, Jonathon yelled for them to shut up. Later, Jonathon got mad when Krystal stole one of his animal crackers. In episode three, Krystal runs past Jonathon, accidentally knocking him over. Jonathon sarcastically thanks her. ''Steven- ''When Krystal and Steven were talking about Krystal's hair being transparent or not, Jonathon yelled for them to shut up. Later, when Steven was being straight-forward in friendship towards Haley, Jonathon told him to calm down and not to scare her. ''Nathalie- ''Jonathon showed friendship to Nathalie by willingly sharing his animal crackers with her. In episode three, Nathalie (along with Sarah and Leon), left Courtney, Salma, and Jonathon in the kitchen with Chef. ''Kim- ''When Kim was annoyed that Chris wouldn't call him Alex, Jonathon teased him about his name. Kim then said he could take him on, and that he will win this competition, which Jonathon sarcastically wished him luck. In that same episode, however, Jonathon is seen standing with Kim and Sarah, talking with them, implying a friendship. In episode three, Jonathon, Kim, and Sarah are once again talking with each other. ''Adam- ''When Adam arrived, Jonathon made a comment about his blonde faux-hawk. Adam considers Jonathon a future member of a trio for his group. In the group photo, Adam is seen with Jonathon in a headlock, signifying a future friendship. In episode two, the two bond over being the only two to not jump off of the cliff. The two are usually seen standing together or joking around together, as well as working together; confirming a friendship between the two. ''Haley-' '''''In episode one, Jonathon calms Steven down from possibly scaring Haley. In episode two, Haley defends Jonathon twice, calling him Johnny each time. In episode three, Jonathon finds it obvious that Haley likes Leon. ''Eric- ''In episode two, Eric makes fun of Jonathon's new nickname. However, after the challenge, Eric saves Jonathon's hide, as the two (plus Adam, Haley, and Matt) all vote off Brian, signifying an alliance or friendship. In episode three, Eric pushes Jonathon off of a bed. ''Courtney- ''In episode two, Courtney is annoyed that Adam and Jonathon didn't jump off the cliff willingly. When Courtney takes a leadership role over the Gophers, Jonathon asks who died and made her boss, which resulted in her teasing about killing him. At dinner, Courtney implies that they should vote off either Adam or Jonathon. When voting, Courtney explains that she voted for Jonathon, since he was a grouch and didn't do the first challenge. In episode three, Courtney says they need someone expendable to go with her and Salma. She volunteers Jonathon. When Courtney tells her plan to get the snacks, Jonathon calls it asinine. Courtney shoves Jonathon into Chef, and her and Salma leave him in the kitchen. ''Brian- ''Jonathon makes fun of Brian in episode two, and his Torchic t-shirt. Jonathon is one of the four who helped Eric vote off Brian. When the votes were revealed, Jonathon said "Don't let the door hit you on the way out, Brian". But it is implied that's because he was nervous about going home and would do anything to stay. This also causes a contradiction with Jonathon's personality in episode one, where twice he states that he wants to go home. This is a possible conflict. ''Sarah- ''Jonathon is seen talking with Sarah and Kim in episode one, and again in episode three. This is a friendship. ''Nourhan- ''In episode three, the two were seen talking together. Possible friendship? Lines "Hey, Chris. You lied to us. This isn't a five star resort." "Understatement." (Said multiple times) "Make them shut up!" "Speaking of cool, how about both of you cool your jets?" "Forget it. I'll just eat my animal crackers. Want one, new girl?" "Tough luck, Kim." "Good luck with that." "Wow. She seems fun." "Chill. Out. Kay? Thanks." "Well, if we ever lose you? It'll be easy to find you at least." "Tell me about it. On top of this? We're in the middle of scenic nowhere." "Can I go home yet?"